


As I'll Ever Be

by knic28



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, genderfluid nagisa, mtf kou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happiest day of Kou Matsuoka's life, and her brother is crying like a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW THIS POST AND I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT SOMEONE HOLD ME  
> http://blauerozen.tumblr.com/post/100254308604/momosyo-i-just-realized-that-when-kou-gets

          Yeah, this is it. This is the moment. No going back now. Rin sighs and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes to try and compose himself, but it only helps marginally. He looks over at his sister; she almost has a glazed look on her face.

          Kou doesn't necessarily look unemotional, more like she's processing too many emotions at once. Rin smiles gently at her and puts his arm around her shoulders, not caring if he musses up her veil a little bit. She jumps at the contact, but smiles back when she realizes what's going on.

          "Kou," he prompts, brushing a perfectly placed stray strand of hair from her face (which she promptly puts back). "Hey, I know you're nervous. I was too."

          "Yeah," she breathes back, staring ahead again at the closed wooden doors they're standing behind. She almost wishes she hadn't been done with her hair and her makeup so early. She supposes, though, that that's what she gets for asking Nagisa with all their practice and finesse to do it.

          Rin rubs circles into her stiffened shoulders with the hand that's still slung across them. "I'm proud of you, y'know."

          "Rin, you don't have to-"

          "No, really. I'm so proud of you, Kou. You're gonna be an amazing wife. You and Chigusa-chan will be happy together, I know it."

          "Thanks, onii-chan." Kou shakes her head to clear it. The music starts up and she smiles at him, proudly taking his arm. "Ready?"

          "As I'll ever be," he replies.

          Together, they walk across the pale flower petals that are scattered against the scarlet carpet leading to Kou's waiting bride-to-be.

          Rin can't help it, really. He knew it would happen, but he's still a little embarrassed at the sobbing mess he is as he walks his sister down the aisle to her new life. They stop at the beginning of the stairs, and they're both a little surprised when Kou leans over and gives her brother a gentle kiss on the cheek.

          And after that, he lets her go. He stands off to the side, out of the way and watches her start her new life. And he couldn't be happier for her.

**Author's Note:**

> FANFICTION??? FROM ME??????? THAT ISN'T SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? NOT POSSIBLE
> 
> Anyways, there's a possibility of me doing a short second chapter for this of the reception and/or Kou and Chigusa's honeymoon. Nobody knows what I'm gonna do with this tbh


End file.
